A Dance
by Monstar.xo
Summary: Within a song... in a dance... a decision must be made. Romance, sensuality, passion, strength, and struggle - Arrogantshipping.


**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi. Characters, plot, and anything relating to Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.

All names are written as in the English version. Rated T, for some suggestive content.

* * *

><p><strong>A DANCE<strong>

_Her arms flung desperately around his body. Exhilarated breathing and murmurs flooded the deafening silence of the bedroom. His fingers tenderly interlaced with golden locks of silk hair. Famished lips devoured the soft flesh on her neck. Heat overpoured the room, burning the air within the space._

_Lips entwined. Gently and lovingly, blazing and passionate. Her lips were the sweetest delicacy he ever tasted. Feeling the body of the goddess rub with his, her intoxicating scent, the warmth of her delicious mouth - it was all unbearable. Deepening their kiss, he lost all senses throughout his entire core. _

_Discovery so wonderful. The loss of control overwhelming. Capture of the mind. Forever inscribed within memory. Was he in heaven?_

_Sliding off her jacket, he proceeded to strip her of the white corset. She tore the trenchcoat off his body and began tugging away his belt. Both were bare - he lay her on his bed, pressing himself on her._

_He looked into her beautiful, violet eyes._

_"I'm yours," she whispered._

_"Can I... ?"_

_~ | . / * \ . | ~_

The annual KaibaCorp. gala: businessmen and duelists, professionals and acquaintances, friends and foes. The event was both elegant and refined. At a private table was Seto Kaiba, seated alone, sipping champagne. He looked on at executives conversing, friends chattering, and couples spinning on the dancefloor. A vibrant jazz harmony sang throughout the dimly-lit room.

A blonde doll crossed his frame of vision. Colbolt orbs caught onto violets. That perfect body was poised beneath her shimmering, golden gown, and ruby lips were pursed. How tempting. He felt the tingling of skin beneath his white suit; his heart underwent a race of adrenaline within his throbbing chest.

As if in trance, he floated over to where she was positioned. He stood before her in mild propinquity. They stared into one another.

"Shall we dance?"

"Seto Kaiba dances?" Mai mused, a pretty smirk on her mouth.

"One dance."

"That's all we'll need."

Seto offered his hand, for Mai's to grasp. She guided him to the dancefloor.

Touch.

Hand-in-hand, chest-to-chest, and eyes-to-eyes. Softly giggling when feeling his hand grasp her tiny waist, she lifted her arm onto his broad shoulder. The couple began a delicate, sensual rhythm to the fragile melody of the new song.

Twirl.

He glided her across the floor with grace, while being drawn toward her more and more, until no space existed between them. Sighing in ecastasy as he held her, he wept at her absence during withdrawal. Always the dance - when he contemplated his exit, she effortlessly pulled him back on beat.

Out, and in.

She was the loveliest sight his eyes ever experienced. Her exquisite beauty was too compelling. All the honesty and goodness in her heart radiated through her pale, porcelain face. Those sparkling violets captured his soul, pulling him deeper and deeper under her beautiful spell. Subconsciously, though half-heartedly, he struggled against the unconquerable hypnosis.

Forth, and back.

Together they moved, staying close as two could be. Two silhouettes became a single. Their steaming proximity slowly drove him mad. He was ready to take her whole, so that beautiful shell would no longer be apart from him.

As one.

With her, it was that feeling of utter perfection. She was the greatest high he had ever reached. The sweet air from her lips brushed across his face - he surrendered instantly.

Seduce.

He wanted to be close, so near, grasping her for all eternity. She would see no choice but to spend forever with him.

Hold.

Be together. Be with her, always. Nothing else had to matter.

Love.

No stopping. Never pull away.

Twirl.

He wouldn't let go. He _couldn't_ let go.

Twirl.

Dance. Dance forever. It would not end.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," he breathed.

Looking up at his face, she offered a heavenly smile. That _feeling_. Heat. Seduction. Romance. Love? Discovery, loss of control, and capture. The moment prayed to be reborn and relived, over and over, immortal within his mind. He chased his drug through hell and far, for one more fix. The potent addiction consumed his entire essence, and never had he felt such euphoria. His desire: to freeze the scene, and feel it, forever. He wanted it, for life. Nothing had ever felt so right - the _feeling_ of perfection: unattainable, unreal.

"The song will end," he whispered gravely.

"It doesn't have to be," she answered so simply. "Never."

Can I?

When the song ended, so would the dance. But another song would begin - they could resume their dance. Although, it would be the same dance. A new song, and still, the dancing. Always. When the melody fades, one must choose... to continue, or walk away.

Secretly, he prayed the song to play forever, and ever. No decision. They would dance on, swaying together across the universe. Wouldn't it be nice? To just... dance.

Can I?

For the few previous months, day after day, they had danced. How much longer could it last?

For shame. He mustn't carry on forever. He had a little, precious brother needing to be raised, to be cared for unconditionally. He owned a multi-billion dollar company, needing a relentless CEO, with its targets escalated as high as mountain tops. All of his meek hopes since childhood, all of his boundless aspirations for life - these dreams and ambitions were seen every night in his quiet slumber.

Whether she was included, rather enhanced, this picture... that was the question.

To give her his world...

"You know my answer," she whispered breathlessly into his ear.

_I'm yours._

Looking into her face, he dissolved into her warmth. Becoming one with her: it was his deep wish. He desired everything but to leave her.

Can I?

He knew it wouldn't be simple. Quickly, he learned he was incapable of stopping.

He pulled away, only to be drawn in once again. Half on Mai, half on himself.

Can I?

Every muscle and nerve within his anatomy fought opposing him. Heart strings insistently tugged in the opposite direction. His body betrayed him.

Twirl.

He fought it.

He struggled.

He was powerless.

Twirl.

Dance. Keep dancing. The melody continued.

Twirl.

Dance.

Can I?

The power displayed in all his business initiatives, the drive to victory in all his dueling, and the courage to pursue and follow-through in all that was needed for his life - where was that strength now? Where was it when he needed every ounce.

Within him, it divided in two: one fought for him, one fought against him. Indeed, he struggled greatly in this intrinsic turmoil. Nonetheless, it was there. He wondered if he would summon it. He needed to - he wouldn't deny that.

Can I?

His efforts seemed like chasing the moon in the midnight sky.

Another force beyond controlled his body, perhaps.

Strength and power - both absent.

Move.

Battle.

Keep fighting.

But, a futile resistance.

Can I?

And then, it wavered slightly. Just a little. He gazed into her pleading eyes, wanting to take him entirely, to own and hold every little piece of him in her little, pretty fingers. And it was something he was incapable to allow. He wouldn't. Never. That was enough to shatter her into bits and shards - an inevitable disappointment, a self-destruction, for her, was nothing he could, or would, bear.

Twirl.

Be strong.

Keep going.

It would never be easy.

Organ, tissue, bone, and limbs - they twisted and spun. He wanted to move forward, but they stayed back, longing for entrance rather than exit.

Twirl.

Painful. But he must be stronger than that.

_Twirl._

Because, in the end, it was only a feeling.

In mere seconds, the song would end. It would be done. It had to be.

_Can I?_

0:05

One second: to cherish her beauty, her closeness. Swallow the renmants of them. Gather all his courage. A last dance.

0:03

He looked into her eyes, once more, apologetically. She knew his answer.

0:02

Leaving his partner on the middle of the dancefloor, he walked away, back to his table.

0:01

~ | . / * \ . | ~

Another glass of champagne, to ease the loss of dizziness. It would do. He missed the dance, longed for it. Sip again. Now, he wanted to feel nothing.

Here he sat: recognizing the decision, proud of the act, but discontent with the consequence. Deprive one self of pleasure in order to induce pain - sometimes, it's necessary. More importantly, it was what's best. However, truth hindered not the suffering.

... Drift deeper into the song. But life goes on.

He looked across the room: this time, Wheeler stood with Mai. Seeing Joey's hand on top of her's, his heart panged. He saw a smile sway across her lovely face - it had not quite reflected through her eyes.

For once, a win for the mutt.

But, one for Mai also. And one for him as well.

* * *

><p>For me, writing this story was much different than my normal comfort zone. This is one of my first pieces where I do not explicitly state the lesson or theme of the story. The challenge was filtering out everything: yes, <em>every single<em> word and line does have significance. There are several and varied themes and messages embedded within this piece, for the pairing of Arrogantshipping as well as for life itself. _Depending on how you choose to interpret, hopefully you discovered something meaningful in this story to take away with you._

For more background information on A Dance, visit my **Profile** page.

I would most appreciate a **Review** of any sort - whatever you feel would help in improving this story and my writing. If you have time, please and thank you!


End file.
